


Welcome Home

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: Doc Roe comes home





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabriel_deserved_better](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel_deserved_better/gifts).

You held your breath as you walked down the road as fast as you could. Today was the day, it was finally here. After all those letters, after the pain of not knowing, and the uncertainty of never seeing him again, today was finally the day. You wiped your eyes as your pace quickened, and you tried to make your way past the throng of people on the streets. Soon you would see him, soon you would *hold* him.

“Y/N!” Eugene Roe’s voice called from somewhere you couldn’t see. “Y/N!”

You tried pushing past a couple but they wouldn’t move, so then you tried going around them, but try as you might, there simply wasn’t space. 

“Y/N!” 

“Gene!” Your hand shot up in the air and you jumped up and down, waved it frantically. You couldn’t see him, but maybe he could see you. “Gene!”

The man you’d seen a thousand times in your dreams pushed his way through the crowd, and you jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. He laughed, and you could feel his arms close around you, holding you so tight against his chest. Your fingers tangled in his hair and you kissed him, again and again. Between kisses, he repeated your name. When you finally pulled back with a smile, his eyes were glowing. You pressed your forehead to his, remembering the way you’d done it the last time you’d seen him. 

“I missed you,” he said, smiling, taking his hand in his, and kissing your knuckles. “God, Y/N, it was hell out there without you.”

Your heart clenched painfully in your chest, and you hugged him again, tucking your head under his chin. “Don’t leave.”

“No, never. I’m done with that.”

“Gene?”

“Yeah?”

“Welcome home.”


End file.
